


You're Welcome: Sans Edition

by Editorsan, Named



Series: Lyric Rewrites: UnderTale Editions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lyric rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorsan/pseuds/Editorsan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Named/pseuds/Named
Summary: Lyric rewrite of 'You're Welcome', from Disney's Moana inspired by antics with Editorsan!!!





	You're Welcome: Sans Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Editorsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorsan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Welcome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311502) by Disney's Moana. 



> Original song: <https://youtu.be/79DijItQXMM>
> 
> Karaoke: <https://youtu.be/sCKDlAZrFJM>

okay, okay

i see what's happening here  
you're face-to-face with monsters and it's strange  
you don't even know how you feel.  
it's adorable!  
well, it's nice to see that humans never change

open your eyes, let's begin  
yes, it's really me,  
it's sans! breathe it in  
i know it's a lot:  
the jokes, the puns!  
when you're dealing with a skeleton

what can i say except "you're welcome"  
for not killing you when we met?  
hey, it's okay, it's okay. you're welcome  
if it weren't for toriel, then you'd be dead!

hey, who helped you through puzzles and let you survive  
fom being electrified?  
not this guy!  
when snowdin got cold, who took you out grilby's, though?  
you're looking at him, yo!

oh, also I paused time and space  
—you're welcome—  
to warn you 'bout the flower with a face  
also, i sold you some 'dogs  
—you're welcome—  
so you'd have the health to keep on movin' on

so what can i say except "you're welcome"  
for not killing you where you stand?  
there's no need to run, it's okay,  
you're welcome  
it's not your fault that you're a human

you're welcome, you're welcome  
well, come to think of it

kid, honestly i can go on and on  
i can explain the unnatural phenomena  
the SAVE's, the LOAD's, the SOUL's  
oh, we ain't the first ones to go through this roll  
that was my bro you decided ta dust  
that couldn't be somethin' you thought I forgot?  
what's the lesson? what is the take-away?  
don't mess with sans or else he's gonna break your face  
and the SAVE that you keep on usin'  
is mapping out all of your sins  
look where ya've been. you made all of this happen  
another damn reset and I'll bust ya cap in!  
ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, dirty brother killer

well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!  
for the wonderful friends you now know  
hey, it's okay, it's okay. you're welcome!  
well, come to think of it, i gotta go

hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!  
for seeing my promises through  
shortcutting away, away. you're welcome!  
'cause someone out there cares a lot for you  
you're welcome, you're welcome

and fuck you

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
